Not Fooling Around When It Comes To Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When it comes to the future of her family and Zambanza's adoption, Rachel proves she doesn't fool around. Sequel to guestsurprise's "Their Primary Fear." :)


**This story is the sequel to guestsurprise's story "Their Primary Fear" and as promised, this story will reveal who will adopt Zambanza. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. Zambanza, Vamps, Shocks, Maxine, Madison, and Celesto belong to guestsurprise. I only own Vampiro, Rachel, Sasha, Elisha, Joshua, and Rebecca.**

* * *

 **Not Fooling Around When It Comes To Family**

"Clockwork, I don't know what else to do, old friend."

Rachel was pacing the floor of the Clocktower, the home of her dear friend, the Ghost Master of Time. "My brother and sister are ready to adopt Zambanza, but with the Plumbers trying to capture her, I fear Zambanza thinks that all the promises I made about giving her a home were false, and you know I hate it when someone tries to make me look like a liar," she said.

"As do I," Clockwork said, shifting forms from a child to an older man.

Rebecca, Clockwork's eldest daughter, stood nearby, her purple cape moving lightly as she stood. "Sounds like these Plumbers are trying to undermine your reputation, Aunt Rachel," she said.

"It certainly feels that way this time," Rachel said. "Which is why I've decided to do what I just told you both."

"Are your family members, your allies, and such in agreement with your plan?" The Time Ghost asked.

"Yes," the young woman said. "And they too agree that while it is a bit extreme perhaps, it will show those Plumbers intent on capturing Zambanza that I mean business. I've spoken with both Ben and his grandfather. Ben was a little hard to convince, but he knows that when it comes to my family or when I'm helping someone to find a home, if I call out the big guns, then I'm not fooling around."

Clockwork nodded. "If you wish, I can show you what will happen," he said softly.

Rachel shook her head. "No," she replied softly. "But I do appreciate the offer."

The Time Ghost did occasionally offer to show her what would happen in the future when a troubling situation arose and once she did ask him to show her and while the situation she had been worried about hadn't happened exactly as he had shown her, it had helped her prepare for the sticky situation better.

Rebecca now came up to them. "Aunt Rachel, is there anything Dad and I can do?" She asked, wanting to help her aunt out.

Rachel nodded. "While your father has agreed to the idea, if you both can, can you look for Zambanza and bring her here?" She asked. "She'll be safe here and if the plan does go fully through, then she'll be free here too."

Clockwork nodded again and turned to his daughter. "My little Rebecca, hurry to your grandfather Elisha and ask him to help you find the young magician," he said. "I will ask your uncle Joshua for assistance."

"Yes, Daddy," the fourteen-year-old girl said and headed out to find the Observant who was her great-great-grandfather.

Rachel nodded. "Well, all we need to do now is call Plumber HQ and tell them the situation," she said.

She felt the Time Ghost pull her gently into a hug. "Good luck, Rachel," he said. "If anything goes wrong, you and your family are welcome here."

"Thank you, old friend," the young woman said gratefully, hugging him back before stepping through the green, swirling portal back to her home. As she stepped into the living room, she looked up to see her entire family was there, both human and alien. She took a deep breath. "Are we all in agreement?" She asked.

Everyone nodded. "Have all our allies and friends been informed?"

"All have been informed and are ready as well, my love," Rook said to his fiancée, going up to her and holding her close. She pretty much went limp in his hug, her worries weighing like a heavy burden on her shoulders.

Vampiro came up to them and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "For Zambanza," he said, his voice confident and sure.

Vamps came forward too. "For Zambanza," he repeated.

Everyone came closer. "For Zambanza," they all repeated.

Sasha hugged her older sister, seeing the older girl was worried. "You're just like Dad, Rach," she said with a smile. "He fought for what was worthy too."

Rachel nodded, remembering. She then turned to the couple that was looking to adopt Zambanza. "Shocks? Hope?" She asked. "If the plan does follow all the way, Clockwork will assist in helping you two adopt Zambanza."

They nodded before Hope stood up. "Rachel, I'm sorry this has caused so much trouble," she said.

"It's caused no trouble, Hope," the older woman said softly. "It's those hot shot Plumbers who are causing us trouble."

"Perhaps they've forgotten what happens to those that cause us trouble," Shocks said, his fingers sparking angrily.

"Well, they will remember after this," Celesto said.

"Especially since they have a lot to lose if the plan does go all the way," Alien X stated.

Rachel nodded. "Okay," she said. "Time to call Plumber HQ and deliver the message."

A few buttons were pushed on the nearby computer console and a direct link to Plumber HQ was soon set up. Rachel stood in front of the computer, her face having a very serious look. Head Magister Tennyson was first to speak. "Rachel, what have you decided?" He asked, having already been informed.

She took a deep breath and looked directly at the screen, her blue eyes now blazing with a blue fire. "Plumbers, your actions lately concerning a certain young magician have led me to question whether you can be trusted," she said. "But now, my family and I have made a decision. The direction of our decision is in your hands."

The foreboding way she said it captured the Plumbers' attentions and held it. She paused a few beats before speaking again. "We at the Mansion here have decided to initiate a Level 10 Lockdown."

Head Magister Tennyson listened as he heard wondering whispers among the Plumbers about what a Leven 10 Lockdown meant. He turned to face them all. "A Level 10 Lockdown is the highest level of lockdown for the Grant Mansion," he said, his voice deadly serious. "It means Miss Jocklin will give us a certain window of time to do something before the Grant Mansion disappears from Staybrook. Permanently."

Ben, who was standing near Rachel, now spoke up. "This means that the entire family will disappear too," he said. "All the aliens who are Plumbers, all our allies, everyone who is part of the family, will be gone forever."

"Which means Plumber HQ will lose a large number of their Plumbers," Rachel spoke up now. "There will be no sanctuary for aliens on Earth. The Forever Knights would no doubt arise again and you'd have no help to stop them."

"Other villains like Dr. Animo and Vilgax would take over the Earth," Ben now said. "Not even I would be here to help out."

The Plumbers were now looking very uncomfortable with the idea of the villains succeeding and not looking happy that the aliens who lived at the Mansion were threatening to walk away. Head Magister Tennyson turned to face Rachel on the screen. "Miss Jocklin, what are your criteria and how much time will we be allowed to consider it before the Level 10 is fully implemented?" He asked.

She looked directly at the screen, her eyes seeming to stare right at them all as if she was there in person. "Call off the chase on Zambanza," she said, her voice hard as steel. "Call off the chase, leave her alone, let my brother and sister adopt her, and never bother her, or any member of my family again. You will have twenty-four hours to meet these criteria.

"If you fail to do so, Zambanza will also disappear with us and taken somewhere where you'll never find her. You will lose the Plumbers who live here at the Mansion. You will lose Ben Tennyson. You will lose much if the twenty-four hours pass and you don't meet our criteria."

She paused a moment. "If an agreement is reached, the Level 10 Lockdown will not be implemented, but you have to mean it. Once you sign the papers, there is no going back, or the consequences will be not only devastating, but deadly."

Again, a pause. "Consider wisely. The twenty-four hours begin now."

Signing off, Rachel sighed and looked at her family. "The ball is their court now," she said. "They know our demands."

"Has Clockwork found Zambanza?" Sasha asked worriedly.

Rachel checked, but shook her head. "Not yet," she said before sighing again. "It's a waiting game now, guys."

* * *

 _Twenty-three hours later…_

The family was gathered in the living room once again, waiting for the call. "One hour left," Vampiro said softly.

Rachel felt a telepathic message and paused a moment before a smile came to her face. "Thank you, old friend," she said. "And don't let her fool you. Underneath that tough girl magician stuff, she's really just a kid wanting a good home and loving affection."

She smiled again. "Good news," she said. "Clockwork found Zambanza. She's safe."

"Oh, good," Hope said in relief.

"But she's no doubt giving him a run for his money," Rook said, chuckling.

Rachel chuckled too. "I believe so," she said.

 _Clockwork's lair in the Ghost Zone…_

A very startled and slightly scared Zambanza was surrounded by the Time Ghost, his daughter, and two Observants, who were trying to corner her and calm her down, but she wasn't making it easy for them.

"Zambanza, be calm, little one," Clockwork said gently.

The ten-year-old pointed her wand at him. "Get back!" She demanded. "Vanish from my sight!"

A stream of magic left her wand, but the Time Ghost smirked and waved a hand, stopping the attack long before it reached him and then he snapped his fingers, making the attack dissipate into the air.

Zambanza was wide-eyed at that. No one had ever stopped her attacks before. She raised her wand again to perform the same attack, but again, the ghost stopped the attack before it hit him. Panicking, the young girl bolted. "Whoa!" Elisha called out, catching the young magician in his arms. "Slow down there, young one."

Feeling the two arms around her, Zambanza froze, fear now visible on her face. Though the Observant was holding her gently, she was afraid of hugs from strangers. Maxine, Madison, Rachel, and Sasha were the only ones she would allow to touch her because they had proven they were gentle. Sensing her fear, Elisha picked her up and held her. "Little one, don't be frightened," he said soothingly.

"Grandpa Elisha won't hurt you," Rebecca said.

"It's not so much him she fears, but rather she's unsure about hugs," Clockwork said, his voice gentle. "No doubt due to her past."

That alone told them the girl had no doubt been abused. "Well, let's see about calming her down," Joshua said before looking thoughtful. "Aren't little children usually ticklish?"

"I'm not little and I'm not a child!" Zambanza protested, now starting to struggle to get free of Elisha's hold.

"You're little to us, little one," Clockwork said with a chuckle. "And you are a child, one that hasn't been allowed to experience a good childhood."

The young magician looked at him. "How do you know that?" She asked. "I didn't tell you."

"I am the Master Of Time. I know everything," he replied before indicating to a time screen that showed a scene Zambanza was familiar with. It was the time Rachel had chased her and used the magic wand to trap the young magician and tickle her to pieces. She now blushed in embarrassment, not really liking the fact that these strangers now knew she was ticklish, but deep down, she was curious if they would and if they were gentle like Rachel and her family.

Clockwork chuckled again. "If you're so curious, little one, then all you had to do was ask us to tickle you," he said, making her look up at him in horror.

"You…You can read minds?" She asked, starting to feel a bit more frightened.

He smirked. "Perhaps," he answered. "Now, what do you say we get rid of that fear of yours?"

Elisha's grip gently tightened to a secure hold as he sat down on a nearby couch and Joshua gently removed the young girl's shoes and socks. Clockwork gently moved Zambanza's shirt up just enough to expose her stomach and Rebecca rested her hands on the young magician's shoulders. A moment later, Zambanza burst into laughter as gentle clawed hands tickled her feet, gloved fingers tickled her stomach and one even wiggled into her belly button, and Rebecca's hands tickled her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"My, my, listen to that laughter," Elisha said with a chuckle as one of his clawed fingers joined in, twirling gently in the young girl's belly button and making her squeal. "Seems as if she likes being tickled."

"I believe she does," Joshua said, a smile in his voice as he continued tickling the young girl's feet. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Is this little one ticklish?"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHON'T TEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Zambanza pleaded.

"Oh?" Clockwork asked, chuckling in amusement. "Why? Because it makes that cute laughter come out and you can't stop laughing?"

She could only respond in a loud squeal as the Time Ghost then blew a big raspberry into her stomach. Her reaction amused them and Elisha then noticed tears building up in the magician's eyes. "We best give her a breather," he said. "She's getting tears in her eyes."

Nodding, they stopped the tickle torture, allowing Zambanza to catch her breath. She lay still in Elisha's arms, a big smile on her face as she took deep breaths for a bit. "You were right, Dad. She loves tickling," Rebecca said, making the magician look up at her and the teenage girl smiled, gently brushing some of the young girl's hair out of her face. "Are you feeling better, Zambanza?" She asked kindly.

The young magician nodded before feeling a gentle hand on her head and looking up to see Clockwork was beside her, smiling gently as he held out a hand for her to take. Curious, she took his hand and he guided her over to his time screens. "Rachel asked us to find you," he said gently. "She's very worried about you."

"But…why?" Zambanza asked. "I…I withdrew my intentions to stay at the Mansion. The Plumbers were after me and it would have only put her and the family in danger." She paused before looking down. "And she's been so nice to me, as has her family, and…I didn't want them to be in danger."

The Time Ghost gently picked her up, to her surprise. "Rachel and the Grant Mansion family are no strangers to danger," he said gently. He then pointed to a time screen. "Watch."

At the gentle command, she watched and her eyes widened as she saw Rachel deliver an ultimatum to the Plumbers: stop chasing Zambanza and let her be adopted or the Grant Mansion and all connected with it would go into a Level 10 Lockdown and disappear, never to be seen or heard from again. "She…She's willing to do that…to get the Plumbers to stop chasing me?" She asked in surprise.

"And to give you a chance to be adopted," Clockwork said.

"But…why?"

"Because she cares about you and thinks of you as part of her family."

Zambanza was in shock. "She…does?" She asked. "But…why does she think of me as part of the family?"

"Because you proved you were nothing like Zombozo," Elisha said gently. "You saved Rachel's youngest daughter, you've stopped that evil clown, and you've fought against those that would do harm."

"Anyone who saves a member of her family and fights evil, Rachel considers them to be part of the family," Joshua said. "She's very open-minded and kind in that way."

"As is her sister and the rest of the family," Clockwork said before sensing something. "It is nearly time."

"Time for what?" The young magician asked.

"The twenty-four hours is nearly up," he replied. "Let's see how the negotiations are going."

The time window changed to show the living room of the Grant Mansion. Rachel, Hope, Shocks, Rook, and Ben were standing in the living room by the communications computer while the others had gathered in the living room behind them, faces showing concern and some fear as the countdown entered the last half hour.

* * *

 _Back at the Mansion…_

"Thirty minutes," Rook said softly.

"All but two Plumbers have signed the agreement," Vampiro said.

"I don't like this," Shocks said, a tinge of anger in his voice. "Who are they to deny a child a home?"

Hope placed a hand on her fiancée's shoulder. "They unfortunately don't see Zambanza as a child," she said softly, recalling how many thought she was dangerous when she was younger. Ben noticed how she looked upset and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's why you want to adopt her," he said in realization. "You've been in her shoes before."

She nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "I want to give Zambanza a second chance as a second chance was given to me."

Shocks stood up and held her close to him. "She deserves a second chance at a family," he said softly.

"I think this whole family is an example of that," Ben said.

Rachel smiled gently before her face took on a worried expression. Vampiro noticed something. "Another Plumber has signed the agreement," he said. "It's now down to one."

"And twenty-minutes left," Rook said.

"Is the system ready to go into the Level 10 Lockdown at a moment's notice?" Rachel asked.

"All ready, my love," the Revonnahgander said, pulling his fiancée close to him in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, seeking comfort, which he gave.

Ten minutes before the Level 10 would take place, Head Magister Tennyson called them. "All the Plumbers have signed the agreement and it is ironclad," he said.

Rachel turned to Rook. "Terminate Level 10 Lockdown, please," she said.

He nodded and did so. "Pending lockdown terminated," he reported.

A sigh of relief went through the house before Rachel looked at the Head Magister on the screen. "Head Magister Tennyson, I cannot thank you enough for helping this family," she said.

He smiled. "We had an unexpected visitor and he pushed things in the right direction," he said.

Everyone looked surprised. "A visitor, Grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Yes. One of the higher officials of the Celestialsapien courts arrived and stated that the Mansion is under the protection of the courts and that includes everyone in Rachel Jocklin's family," he said. "He even told the Plumbers to call off the chase on Zambanza, or the Celestialsapien courts would turn away and not help if Earth was in danger."

"A Celestialsapien from the court?" Rachel asked, shock in her voice. The Celestialsapien court had given them all, especially Ben, a very hard time and wasn't exactly allies with them, so why did they step in. She turned to the two Celestialsapiens in the room. "Celesto? Alien X?"

"Don't look at us," Alien X said, looking just as surprised as they were.

"Alien X and I have no contact with the courts," Celesto said. "Not since we left them."

"Then why did they step in?" Rook asked. "They've never done that before."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Well, we may never know," she said. "And honestly, if they're the reason that the Plumbers are letting Zambanza be adopted, then I'm not going to question it." She turned back to the computer screen. "Head Magister Tennyson, can you do us a favor and let the Celestialsapien court know we are grateful for their help?"

He nodded. "I'll do that," he said. "Meantime, I think your judge friend has the papers ready."

Nodding, Rachel made the call to the police sergeant and the judge, both of who were not only friends of the family, but practically part of the family too as they had helped the families at the Grant Mansion many times. Rachel then closed her eyes, having a feeling Clockwork was watching. "Clockwork, we're ready if Zambanza is," she said softly.

Back at the Clocktower, Zambanza was also in shock at what had transpired, but she then felt relief at knowing it was over. She wouldn't be chased anymore and Hope, who was a magician herself, and Shocks wanted to adopt her. "I've heard of Hope, when she was still Charmcaster," she said softly. "I always admired her magic tricks and powers."

"Then I'd say it's a perfect match," Elisha said.

Clockwork nodded and opened a portal to the Mansion, looking at the young child, who looked up at him questioningly. He smiled. "Go on," he said gently. "Your family awaits you, little niece."

Her eyes widened. "You…guys are part of the family too?" She asked.

"We are," Rebecca answered. "Which means you have a halfa for a cousin."

Zambanza didn't think anything else could surprise her, but she was constantly getting surprised still and she smiled before hugging them and stepping through the portal, coming into the living room of the Grant Mansion. "Zambanza!" She heard a familiar voice say and turned to find Madison and Maxine running to her and they hugged her. She hugged them back, smiling happily before seeing Rachel and running up to her, hugging her.

The older woman was surprised, but smiled at seeing the young magician trusted her. "Welcome to the family, Zambanza," she said with a smile as they then watched Shocks and Hope sign the papers, making it official that Zambanza was their daughter.

Less than an hour later, the young magician had not only settled into her new room in her new home, she was playfully running from Shocks, who caught her in his tail and tickled her to make her laugh. Hope joined in to play with her new daughter, who hugged her. "I always admired you…Mom," Zambanza said honestly and a little shyly. "Can…Can you teach me how to use my magic properly?"

"Of course, sweetie," Hope said with a smile.

Shocks smiled, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Thought I was going to be an old alien before you decided you wanted us to adopt you," he said jokingly.

Zambanza giggled. "You're not old at all…Dad," she replied, still a bit shy.

Rachel was sitting on the couch in the living room with Sasha, Ben, and Rook. "Well, I'm so glad that ordeal is over," she said with a sigh.

"Same here," Sasha said.

"With some unexpected help," Rook said.

"Yeah," Ben said. "Who was their visitor? And why did the Celestialsapien court step in?"

None of them had an answer to that.

* * *

Somewhere in town, a communicator rang and was answered. "Hello?" The receiver of the call said.

"It is done," came the voice of the caller, though he sounded a little bitter. "You pushed it this time by calling your father. I suggest you tread more carefully next time."

The other person chuckled. "You're just mad because my father has a higher rank than you," he said. "And he agrees with me that Rachel Jocklin and her entire family deserve our protection for all they have done over the years. Opening their homes to not only their kind, but to aliens as well."

The caller gave a growl of annoyance. "Hopefully there will be no need for the courts to step in again," he said. "We do not meddle in Earth's affairs."

"I wouldn't call it meddling. I would rather call it giving the Plumbers a gentle nudge in the right direction."

The caller hung up and the other person chuckled in amusement. "Well, that certainly ruffled some feathers, as the human saying goes," he said as he checked on Rachel and her family, smiling as he saw them celebrating to welcome Zambanza into the family. "I think I just might ask Rachel if Father and I can join the family after I retire." He looked at the calendar. "Ah, soon," he said with a smile. "Very soon."

* * *

 **Woo-hoo! Zambanza is officially adopted into the family. :) And kudos to Redbat132 and others who guessed correctly that it was Shocks and Hope looking to adopt the young girl. :)**

 **And yes, a big cliffhanger! Who is the person the courts called? That will be revealed soon. :)**

 **In the meantime, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
